Wolf
by Salvatore Shan NW
Summary: MaryLynnette is a murderer. But what if the wolf she killed WASN'T Jeremy? What if her nightmares are truly beginning? Can Ash get back to save her in time? Or will she become a 'wolf first?
1. Chapter 1

"Jared!" a feeble voice cried for about the hundredth time, brown hair plastered to his forehead with sweat and blood. His hands and legs were numb with the effort of trying to escape, the bones in his wrists grinding recklessly at the joints. He twisted against the ropes holding him down. Nothing could free him. The irony of it was that it had been simple. He'd been captured so easily… he'd been blind from the beginning. It wasn't even silver holding him down. He'd tried shifting into wolf form. It hadn't helped. The bonds had just held tighter.

Anger suddenly flared up inside, from a hidden place deep in his chest that he never knew really existed. He'd always wondered whether there was love out there in the world if your own family could turn against you… but here it was. The anger was caused by the love he felt for _her_. His blue-eyed girl. All the anger he contained, the focus on anything that threatened _his _Mary-Lynette. And right now? Who was to blame for the dark-haired boy hogtied in a trailer? Who was to blame for Mare's suffering right that instant? _Jared's gonna die when I get my hands on him, _he thought, ravenously, gritting his teeth as he pushed forward another time.

All through his life he'd protected her – loved her. Wanted to make sure she wasn't harmed or spoilt in anyway. He liked her the way she was. Unblemished. Pure. Mary-Lynette Carter. Never had he once thought of changing her into something like him. _To ruin something so graceful_. She loved the night just as much as he did, and appreciated it all the same. She didn't need to see through another's eyes to view it any differently. It was her world, and he spent some time in it occasionally. As he spent some time in others – doing jobs, fixing things, people throwing him unwanted charity…

He was brought back to his original thought. He didn't want her spoiled. _That_ was the reason he hated that big, blond cat. Ash. Ash Redfern. Not for being charitable. Not for throwing insults at him. He hated him for wanting her. For wanting to ruin her by changing her into a vampire. She'd never be the same after something like that – she'd be ruthless and dangerous… with only Ash's example to follow, only a killer to look up to.

Mary-Lynette had always wondered about the secret of Jeremy Lovett. She thought she'd had it nailed. Being a 'wolf wasn't the end. _Being a twin however…_

The anger died down and Jeremy deflated, physically collapsing as his strength filtered out of him. His head hit the wall but it didn't hurt. Nothing could hurt him now except if Mary-Lynette were killed – were changed…

_He'll kill me. Just like he killed our uncle. Just like he killed the horse and the hiker… Just like he's killing Mary-Lynette now. _A lone tear curved down his tanned cheek. _And she'll think it was me…_

Jeremy suddenly retrieved his will to fight, realising with a jolt that he could never let that happen - he could never let Mary-Lynette believe he would hurt her. He pulled forward sharply, the familiar bite gnawing at his palms as the bones became an inch closer to snapping. Jeremy screamed involuntarily. He wouldn't stop trying. Not now, not now he had the energy. He felt charged and ready to fight, ready to storm his way out. Adrenaline was pulsing through his body, setting off even the toughest nerves, heightening all of his senses. His whole figure tingled and writhed in his bindings, moving on instinct to worm its way out of the current predicament. _It was working… he was slipping free._

He let himself briefly think about Ash. About how under all that 'tough-guy' exterior, he was in love with Mary-Lynette. He pretended to be a jackass, pretended to be merciless and dangerous, but really he cared for a lot more people than himself. He hadn't been like that once, Jeremy could tell… He'd begun to realise a lot of things by arriving here. By finding Mary-Lynette. The girl who could capture anyone's soul. _Protect her and don't change her, _Jeremy prayed, sending the thought both to God and to Ash. But Jeremy was no vampire. He had no real telepathy powers. But he could wish… he could hope…

Suddenly, his hands slipped out of the loops, the blood aiding him, acting as a lubricant. Excitement pulsed through him but he had to keep calm. The door was bolted. There was no way he could get out. It was silver. Uncle had fitted it to stop Jared leaving the trailer and murdering any human in sight. To keep him away from Mary-Lynette. A shiver ran up Jeremy's spine and his eyes instinctively switched to the photo of her on his wall. Though Jared had never met her, he'd loved her from the moment Jeremy had shot her and brought her home on a piece of paper.

_Perfect, _he'd said. Jeremy started shaking at the thought, at the idea of Jared getting his filthy hands on her. The last time Jared had escaped from the trailer, he'd attacked that hiker… _massacred_ him. And then he'd gotten Uncle too…

_"You're my brother, Jerr," Jared snarled, the lifeless body pitching forward and thumping on the floor. Jeremy looked down at the twitching bundle. The face that had once belonged to his uncle was erupting in hairs, disguising the fact that he had ever looked like a normal person. He began to take the form of a wolf, and as his hind legs twitched in the moonlight, Jared smiled, blood trickling from his gaping mouth. _

_" –And I don't want to be completely alone. So that's why I want you here. With me. Besides, how else would I meet that gorgeous girl of yours?" Jeremy suddenly realised Jared was still talking, and he was talking about meeting Mare. He kept his face a mask. He didn't want to die, not now, not with the trailer door wide open…Jared could just run around carelessly and wipe Briar Creek out._

_"He deserved to die, Jerr." Jared growled, kicking Uncle with his right foot. "No one tells me how to hunt. This is my territory now." The hairs around Jared's face were disappearing and shrivelling back into his skin. His muzzle was vanishing and his teeth were falling back into their normal shape. Jeremy shut his eyes as his twin picked his shirt and jeans from the floor and started to dress again, completing the 'human-boy' disguise._

_Jeremy slowly opened his eyes as Jared pulled on the shirt. His twin flashed a brilliant smile. "Stay put, Jerr." He was closing the trailer door. And he was on the outside, Jeremy on the inside. He made to stop him but Jared shook his finger. "Don't be crazy, Jerr, you're not leaving the trailer."_

_Jeremy opened his mouth in disbelief and then Jared's grin grew even wider. "I've got to get to the gas station. Mare fills up her tank today, right?"_

_Jeremy ran forward, startled. "Keep away from her!" But before he could say anymore, the door slammed shut in his face. Jared didn't return home until after 'work'. And only then would he return to his normal role. Only then would he become Jared._

It became a regular thing. Jared locking Jeremy up, pretending to be him, getting to know Mary-Lynette. But Jeremy had been allowed out earlier… he'd seen Ash, seen the sisters and Mark… he'd tried to warn Mare. Jared had found out about the vampire trying to steal her. And he wasn't happy. He'd left with a club…

Jeremy turned towards the moon highlighting the window. His eyes grew wide with delight upon seeing it, then he resisted the impulse to howl and set his mind to escape mode. He estimated it was about two in the morning. Jared had been gone two whole hours.

Bile rose up in the back of Jeremy's throat. The sick, churning sensation in his stomach made him do something unexpected. He pounded the side of his body into the silver-plated door. Screaming in agony, as it bruised the entire of his right side, he jumped it again and again and again. It was no use. He was only wasting time.

Stumbling rather than stepping backwards, he turned about in a flurry, looking for some form of exit. Then his eyes turned towards the window. It was a narrow slit at the top of the wall; he could just about touch it with the tips of his fingers. A privacy window – so no one could peep in. It was open. He leapt as high as he could, just to see whether he'd fit.

In human form he had no chance. But in wolf… Jeremy stood back, and then looked up at the moon, the light shining in his eyes. He could feel the change ripple through his body like waves lapping over him in the summer sun. The hairs erupted around his chin, down his back, across his chest, up his legs and down his arms in one smooth tidal wave. His eyes grew filmy and the pupils opened wider than nine millimetres, his eyes stretching across his face so his view of the world was larger. His hair was growing longer and meeting with the fur at his neck, forming one chestnut-brown coat.

He opened his mouth and his teeth grew longer. He could choose in what stages he changed and he preferred his teeth to grow after the fur, it was the way he'd always done it. Like routine. His arms and legs were snapping into position so he could run on all fours, his spine was bending – but it didn't feel painful. His muzzle was growing, his ears shifting to the top of his forehead and pointing into tips at the ends. His clothes were slipping off and he began to kick at them so they were on the floor quicker and he was up in the air, soaring through the window. His claws grew where his nails should have been and a tail sprouted once his trousers were off.

Fully changed, fully prepared, he flung himself upward and grabbed onto the ledge with outstretched claws. Then to help himself balance, bit down onto the plastic edging, holding himself in place. His paws slipped down the wall but he managed to readjust his grip and slip through the window, tucking his legs up close to his belly. Then he was falling. He wondered where the floor was and whether the drop would send a shockwave through his body.

Then the night air was on his face. Four legs out at his side, he landed comfortably on the patch of grass beneath the pane. Mad Dog Creek smelt like Douglas firs and Ponderosa pines. The air was filled with the smell of damp leaves and undergrowth. Patting around, letting his senses adjust, he faced the path that led to town. Then, when he was ready, started sprinting – mouth open, an almost inaudible growl growing with every few yards in his throat.

He'd find Jared. And when he did, he was going to pay.


	2. Chapter 2

First off. I'm so sorry that I didn't put this up earlier. I've had a problem with uploading and then I had writers block and then I went on holiday… but whatever. I had another version for this chapter – but I messed it up totally. So. Roll tape. Let's get this chapter on the road. I know you've waited for this so I'm sorry and I hope it lives up to expectations. One other thing. I know I haven't been spelling Mary-Lynnette right, but my computer spellchecker has both 'Lynette' and 'Lynnette' – but I know now that it's two n's. I'll try and get it right this time.

I own no one in this except Jared Lovett. The paragraph in italic is a clip from Daughters of Darkness, pages 208-209. And as you can see (or rather _read_) later on, Jared is pretty insane (if you didn't know that already).

Dedicated to everyone who reviewed and waited for this chapter! I hope it's okay…

Also. Fanfiction took the italic off some of the thoughts - so its a little messed up. I hope it doesn't make much difference.

* * *

_The woods…_

Ash was lying on the ground. Dead or possibly dying. But Mary-Lynnette hadn't time to think about that. The boy – the _wolf_ – before her was talking. The guy that she used to think was her friend… possibly even a future boyfriend. How crazy she'd been to ever think that…

She was fumbling with the cords binding her hands, but all her senses kept feeling was the bark of the cedar tree behind her. _Come on… just a little bit more…_her fingers were working their way out, sweat helping them shift a little.

It had all happened so fast. She'd been tied up by Jeremy, and to have him standing there before her – telling her everything because he'd thought he'd gotten away with it… But he hadn't. Not if Mary-Lynnette had anything to do about it.

She'd loved Jeremy as a friend. But her heart burned more for someone now than it had ever done before. Her eyes shifted to the blond boy lying limp on the ground, covered in soft pine needles where he fell. _I love you… _Mary-Lynnette thought. _And I didn't even tell you… and now it's too late. _

She felt sick suddenly as a wave of nausea slapped her body. She shut her eyes – trying to gather her strength and send it pulsing down to her hands. She resigned herself to one last tug… And then her binds came free. Her hands were loose, ready and able. She flexed them behind her back for good measure but kept her face a mask. Jeremy had been talking all this while, but Mary-Lynnette had paid no attention. She'd been thinking… and thinking pretty dark thoughts at that.

_I need a weapon._ _To save Ash, or at least give him vengeance… I need to protect myself._ Her senses were vampire – but only for the rest of the night. She and Ash had exchanged blood earlier and the rush of adrenaline gave her a thrill she'd never felt before. _Power_. The ability to do something in this sort of situation. Strength like nothing she'd ever imagined. And a thought whispered to her that she was invincible and if she held out… just prayed that Ash would be safe… then he would be, and so would she.

Jeremy stepped back. Relief washed over Mary-Lynnette – for one second. Then she saw with horror that he was plucking at his shirt, pulling it off. And underneath… there was no skin. Instead there was hair. A pelt that twitched and shivered in the night air. "I followed you here and I fixed your car so you couldn't leave," Jeremy said. "I heard you say you wanted to be a vampire."

Jared growled. She'd actually said that? Actually said she wanted to be a vampire? But he'd heard her, and he'd become desperate. At the thought of having some vampire scum kiss her he growled ever louder – but he kept it in a low thrum, just as if he were speaking normally. He didn't want to scare Pretty Girl. Not now. Not now he was so close to making her see. The vampire beneath him was still unconscious. Stupid vampires. Stupid vampires always think they're better than us 'wolves. And stupid vampires make pretty girls want to be stupid vampires.

Jared growled again and Mary-Lynnette flinched. She was blabbering that she had just been talking. Jared narrowed his eyes. By saying that she made him even angrier. Because she'd called him Jeremy. She'd done it about four times now – not that he wasn't used to her calling him Jeremy. But when he and Pretty Girl were together – a couple at last – he knew that she'd still call him Jeremy. I'll have to kill him too, Jared thought and felt a ripple of displeasure. He liked toying with his twin – it was fun to see him so upset.

But when Jeremy was gone, Jared could tell Pretty Girl that she had him instead and he would tell her to call him Jared. He had to convince her now… convince her enough so she would be his. Pretty Girl couldn't turn into a stupid vampire. Pretty Girl had to be a werewolf. Just. Like. Him.

Jared opened his mouth to continue where he left off. "But that was a mistake. Werewolves are much better. You'll understand when I show you. The moon looks so beautiful when you're a wolf." He hoped he'd snag her with that. He knew Pretty Girl liked the moon. Liked the stars. So why did she like stupid vampires like Redfern scum? Jared wanted to kick the boy at his feet. But he couldn't, because he'd lose Mare. And he didn't want to lose his future mate…

* * *

Careering off the path, the wolf panted aimlessly – passing two boys lounging by a wood fence, talking about packing up and leaving Briar Creek. For an instant, Jeremy Lovett almost stopped and listened – ready to wave off Todd Akers and Vic Kimble, but he couldn't. There was so much at stake… Oh, Mary-Lynnette.

The blond and brown-haired jerks turned, jumped at the sight of him and scrambled up the fence, pointing furiously down the path, hoping the threat would obey. Easy guys, Jeremy thought, almost to himself. I'm only passing through. And he did just that – sprinted to the end of the gravel lane that was a bad impression of a tourist track. After all… tourists didn't come any more. Ever since that hiker…

Jared. Again. Try not and think about it. He's evil. It doesn't matter if he's your brother. He's a murderer and he'll kill Mare if you don't pick up the pace. Jeremy narrowed his eyes. He was almost sailing through the air, feet hardly touching the ground. If only the ground was mossy and easier to walk on… if only he had longer legs… no, if only he could levitate… he could get to Mare in time. It might already be too late.

* * *

Mary-Lynnette sat up. Smoke was in her throat, and when she tried to yell "Jeremy!" it came out as a hoarse croak.  
The wolf still didn't come out. And no wonder, with a silver knife in its chest and fire all around it. Mary-Lynnette sat, arms wrapped around herself, and watched the car burn.

Jeremy. You're gone… Mary-Lynnette realised, gazing at the burning fragments of the car with Ash at her side, holding her hand – trying his best to sympathise, even though he would never understand what she was going through. Mary-Lynnette tried to reason with herself and be happy – she was a heroine. Ash was alive and it didn't matter that Jeremy was dead because he'd been a bad guy all along… he'd been a murderer.

But somehow, it didn't seem to fit. All that time – that sweet guy she knew. She tried to convince herself that it was because he'd acted so odd… so different. She thought she knew the truth at that instant – with her car exploding and the werewolf trapped inside of it. Mary-Lynnette wasn't about to discover the truth about Jeremy Lovett for a lifetime yet. She'd thought she had it covered. She was wrong.

To her, Jeremy Lovett was now dead – a thorn in her side which had been removed. The wound still hurt but it would heal. And it did. Within a few months. She didn't know that at that instant, another werewolf was watching across the clearing in complete and total shock.

* * *

She… killed… him. Jeremy collapsed onto the ground, panting and crying with the pain of having to run so far for so long, and to see his Mary-Lynnette… spoiled. She'd never be the same Mary-Lynnette now that she was a killer. And not only that… she had the strength to kill him. To her, Jared was Jeremy – and so by stabbing Jared, she thought that she'd killed her friend. And to Jeremy, that was enough.

She stank of vampire blood. She'd exchanged blood with Ash. Does that mean… it's all over? Jeremy wondered. I can never protect her? Slowly, his pelt and muzzle evaporated, and his tail jutted back into his body. The night seemed to darken around him suddenly and the moon was a bloody head hanging in the night sky. Why… why is the moon red?

Jeremy sighed and looked closer at the scene before him. His brother was lying somewhere in that burning funeral pyre that had been Mary-Lynnette's pride and joy – but he felt no sorrow. It saved him the job of killing him. Jared was mad – he had been since he could speak.

His eyes shifted to the couple sitting on a mound of grass, a safe distance from the fire. So they were both fine… Jeremy tried to convince himself that that was a good thing, but his heart wasn't in it. How could Mary-Lynnette betray him so easily? Without hesitation? Had she really changed that much?

Jeremy looked even closer. No. No, she hadn't. How could he tell? There was his Mary-Lynnette. And she was crying. It broke his heart to watch her suffer. His heart ached to hold her and promise never to scare her ever again. I love you, he whined and a tear ran down his cheek.

But then instinct took over and he snorted, sitting up in a hurry. She'd chosen Ash, and Jeremy wasn't about to become second best. Never cry over spilt milk, as Mare used to say. But if Jeremy could help it, it wouldn't be milk that would be spilt. He narrowed his eyes – his sensitive bubble evaporating so easily. He allowed his spirit to be engulfed by the hatred he felt for his brother, for Ash. _She's mine, Dracula,_ he grinned. And if I have my way it won't be milk that'll be spilt… it'll be your blood.

He knew he wasn't a killer, but Mary-Lynnette drove him to do things that he could only dream about. He had to have her, end of story. She was his soulmate; they were destined to be together! Ash and Mary-Lynnette couldn't be soulmates because… well, it was too much of a coincidence that he stumbled in on her and they fell in love. Besides, he wasn't even her type.

Jeremy grinned again. By the end of the year – Mary-Lynnette would be his. But the smile faltered and he bowed his head. She'd become a werewolf and then she'd see. And if he could help it… if Ash didn't get in the way, he wouldn't harm him.

It was only at that instant, when Jeremy realised that he'd begun to hatch a plan to murder Ash, that he realised some of Jared's spirit had been reborn into his.

* * *

_Inside the fire…_

Jared was dying. He knew. He could feel the silver, feel the flames… and Pretty Girl had done that. He'd been wrong, wrong, _wrong_! And he would get revenge.

Enlightening him for an instant, he smelt something over the smoke and fire, Ash's expensive cologne, Pretty Girl's hair and the wooded undergrowth. It was a 'wolf. And not just any 'wolf – his twin, Jeremy.

Perfect. He smiled, letting himself fall into death, eyes shutting briefly. He was no witch, but he knew a trick or two. The old trick of the werewolves. To have your own spirit, reborn into another.

_So long, brother_. Jared grimaced.

"The power of my soul, I grant unto thee. Reborn me in thy body – so mote it be!" he roared, though the words were not made out over the echoing call of the fire. And with that, Jared Lovett was swallowed willingly into the flames – and was prepared to, within a number of weeks, drown his brother's soul out of his own body completely.

* * *

"Mare?" there was a knock on the bedroom door. Mary-Lynnette groaned and rolled over. "Mare? Mare, are you awake?" Mark.

"Go away!" Mare whined, head pressed into her pillow. Nevertheless, the door opened. Mare waved a hand, annoyed. "Go! Haven't you got a show to watch with Jade?" she cried, hair sticking up all over her head. "The '_I Need To Spend Time With My Girlfriend In Order For My Sister To Get Some Sleep_' show!"

Mark smirked. "Wrong. It's the '_Wake Up, Mary-Lynnette'_ show because you've just got yourself a letter." At this Mary-Lynnette whipped round, pressing a pillow to one side of her face. She was pale and tired, her hair was a mess and she felt like she'd gained fifty years – but her eyes still lit up.

Mark sniffed the envelope and wrinkled up his nose. "Hm, smells like aftershave. Did he spill his bottle over the envelopes or some–"

"Give me that!" Mare hissed, lunging out of bed and snatching the letter from her brother before he could open it. Mark made to leave the room and waved, shutting the door behind him.

"I knew that would get you up!" he laughed. Mare could hear Jade's high-pitched giggling downstairs and let out a sigh. She hoped Jade didn't take her sarcasm the wrong way. She was perfect for her brother. But that wasn't what was important. What was important was…

The handwriting on the envelope was lazy and careless – a little scruffy, but with elegant slopes where he'd written the Y's in her name. He really tried to be serious and levelheaded now – even if it was only communicating through letters. And Mare could never write to him back because he moved on a lot – never staying in one place long enough for her to send him a letter just in case the Night World caught hold of him.

Mary-Lynnette tore open the envelope hungrily. As soon as she read the first sentence she was sucked into a vortex immediately. For the five minutes it took to read the letter she was with him – there, right next to Ash. Ash Ash_. Ash. Ash!_ She was with him and they'd never be apart.

Then came the second time she read it. And then the third and fourth. And with each time she drifted further and further away from him. She'd been suddenly so happy, and now she was lonely.

Reading the letter for the fifth time – she read aloud, and each word made a tear trickle down her cheek. Why did she always feel this way? What was the point in reading it if it would only make her cry? Make her miss him even more and regret ever sending him away?

The last time she'd threatened to shred the next letter. Mark had said she'd never have the guts to do it, and he'd been right. Mare bowed her head, and folded the letter up, not finishing it. Tucking it into her desk drawer with the rest of them, she brushed her hair and went downstairs to get some breakfast… most probably a round of granola bars. She wiped her eyes and smiled. _Well,_ she thought, _I am watching my weight._


End file.
